Reawakening of the Soul
by Azurixx
Summary: Ann Takamaki is unable to summon her Persona. In desperation, Morgana suggests to recreate her awakening in the Metaverse to bring back Carmen. Ren Amamiya is entrusted to help - but their plan takes a different direction when he finds out that Ann is very ticklish [HIGH T-rating]


**"Reawakening of The Soul"  
_A Shuann One-Shot_**

**_..._**

* * *

_A/N: __Hello everyone!_

_So.. this idea came out of nowhere. I guess I wanted to try writing something a little more spicier than what I'm usually used to._

_As Shuann week is coming up - I decided to gift the dedicated supporters an extra one-shot story for reading pleasure! This story views a more intimate and intense interaction between Ren Amamiya and Ann Takamaki as she is forced into an awkward situation - to endure the toughest of tickle tortures against the mischievous boy. Yes - lots of physical things happen such as teasing and tickling - with additional features to make things more interesting, but it also focuses on the emotional aspect as the two begin to realize their feelings for each other in a non-conventional manner._

_If you're into this kind of stuff - let your imagination run wild and enjoy the story!_

_EDIT: Should probably mention that this is a **HIGH **T-rating. Just one certain aspect of the story that pushes the limit. Welp, enjoy again!_

* * *

_**...**_

"I can't believe I have to go through this again.." Ann sighed as she was strapped into the torture device. A sense of uneasiness fell upon Ann as both her legs and arms were restrained onto the X-shaped cross, spreading her entire body wide open as she was left completely incapacitated.

"It's not like I'm enjoying this either.." Ren expressed, currently clad in his Joker outfit as he locked the metallic restraints around Ann's hands and feet. Taking a step back, he inspected his work in restraining the poor girl. "So.. How do you feel? Are you comfortable enough?"

"Hmm, let me see." Ann said. She took a moment to wriggle her limbs in the device's restraints. No matter how hard she struggled, Ann was unable to budge in her position. Her hands and feet fit snugly into the metallic straps, limiting her movement. "Whoah… these are tighter than before. I think you did too good of a job with strapping me down, Ren."

"Sorry.. I can loosen them up a bit if you want." Ren suggested.

"N-No.. I'll be good. Maybe the feeling of desperation might actually help in reawakening Carmen." Ann assured him.

It had been days since Ann was able to summon her Persona. During one of their trips in securing a route to the palace's treasure, Ann suddenly lost her Persona abilities mid-battle, almost causing the group to fall in defeat at the hands of the Shadows. After narrowly escaping, Ann did all she could to summon back Carmen – to no avail as she felt her Persona's presence no longer with her. The issue even dumbfounded Morgana – as he had never encountered this case before.

"Seems that for whatever reason, Carmen has been bound back to sleep – meaning that you'll have to reawaken her again." Morgana theorized.

"Is that even possible? B-But how are we going to do that?" Ann gasped.

"Well.. You're not going to like this, but the only way I can think of is to stimulate the same intensity of emotions you felt that made you awaken Carmen in the first place." Morgana further explained. "Which means that we've got to somehow replicate your entire scenario that you once endured at Kamoshida's palace."

"WHAT! Hell no! I'm not going through that again!" Ann shrieked against Morgana's suggestion.

Regardless of Ann's protest, the group attempted other ways to reawaken Carmen – to no avail. Left with no other options, and with no more time to spare before Haru would be sold off to her fiance by her own father, the Phantom Thieves decided to go along with Morgana's suggestion to replicate Ann's awakening. And thus - Ren and Ann found themselves within the depths of the Metaverse, utilizing the power of its cognitive nature to replicate the room of Kamoshida's Castle where Ann had initially awakened her Persona powers. Feeling a bit nervous to go through the whole process once more – Ann requested simply for Ren's presence as he was the only one she completely trusted and felt comfortable around with, while the others would await outside the room and guard them from oncoming Shadows.

"Well – now what?" Ren asked, standing there awkwardly as he faced the restrained Ann.

"I-I don't know! Just make me feel desperate or furious. I just need to feel that same level of desperation like I did before!" Ann yelped. Her face began to turn red, already unable to handle the situation any longer. She just wanted to get out of these restraints – but not until she was able to reawaken Carmen. "Don't just stand there, Ren! Do something to me!"

"Uhh.. okay then." Ren took a moment and scratched his head, wondering how to stimulate Ann's emotions. He pointed a finger at Ann as he attempted to speak with an intimidating voice. "You! Ann Takamaki.. it's all your fault that Shiho decided to commit suicide! Y-You're such a… bad person…"

"..Really? Is that all you've got?" Ann raised an eye brow, unable to take Ren seriously.

"Ehhh… Lemme try again." Ren walked with determination over to Ann and pulled out his knife, holding the steel blade against the skin of her neck while getting all up in her face.

"W-Whoah! I wasn't expecting the knife!" Ann commented. She kept her head up, preventing her chin from facing downwards as she felt the cold steel of the knife against her tender flesh. Ann had to admit, Ren's surprising gesture of taking his weapon against her throat made her heart race a little bit.

"Takamaki-san.. I-I'm gonna.. cut you up… like sliced cheese.." Ren breathed in a heavy voice.

"H-Huh? Sliced cheese? R-Really? Ahahahah! That's way too weird!" Ann couldn't help but giggle over Ren's comment – all tension suddenly gone. She shook her head as she relaxed in her restraints. "Ohhh.. Amamiya-san.. I'm sorry, but you're way too dorky to take seriously."

"Then why did you even ask me to help in the first place?" Ren groaned. He poked a finger to the side of Ann's stomach in frustration, causing her to yelp at the unexpected contact that emitted a tickling sensation.

"AHH! H-Hey! D-Don't touch me like that!" Ann pleaded as she attempted to move her body away from Ren's hand, although she was unable to shift her position to her comfort due to being restrained in the torture device.

"Hold on… Are you perhaps, ticklish?" Ren asked, an idea popping into his head.

"N-No! Of course not! I-I just hate being touched like that.. Just.. figure out something else, okay?" Ann stuttered. Ren immediately noticed the change in her behavior. She was no longer in a state of relaxation towards Ren – instead she stared back at him with a worrisome look as she realized where the situation was leading to.

Ann's Persona was provoked by her fear and helplessness in the situation. Maybe.. Just maybe this can work out.. Ren thought.

"Oh, sorry - what was that? Did you mean you hated being touched like this?" Ren began to playfully tease as he poked the other side of Ann's stomach, causing the girl to recoil immediately at the slight touch.

"GAH! Y-Yes! Exactly like that!" Ann yelped once more. She began to bite her lip anxiously. Ren's ticklish pokes confirmed the horrible scenario that she was now trapped in. "Oh… hell no.. R-Ren.. You're not going to do what I think you're gonna do, are you?"

"Is this desperation that I hear from your voice? If I recall, this is how you wanted to feel, right?" Ren said, suddenly giving a mischievous smile across his face. He walked closer to her while hiding his hands behind his back, which made Ann even more uneasy as she breathed heavily in anticipation. "Besides Ann, I don't like being called dorky.. Maybe I can make things even now with you under my submission."

"R-Ren.. S-Seriously, stop being so dramatic!" Ann grumbled back as she blushed at his words. She didn't want to admit to him, but Ann felt a bit anxious with what was about to happen next. Her hands clenched themselves into fists among the metallic restraints while she gritted her teeth.

"Sorry, Ann.. But we need you to reawaken your Persona.. And this seems like the only way we can do this." Ren reminded her.

Suddenly, Ren lunged his hands forward and dug his fingers into the side of Ann's stomach, rubbing them in an erratic manner as he began to tickle her senselessly. Ann immediately reacted by wiggling her body around – unable to escape Ren's clutches as she unwillingly endured the tickle attack.

"NOOOOOO! S-STOP IT! AAHAHAHAHAHAH! R-REN!" Ann pleaded. She began to shake violently within the device she was bound in, yet remained helpless as her limbs were stuck in place. Ann continued laughing against her own will as Ren moved his fingers up towards her armpits and began tickling among her sensitive areas. "Nononononono – p-please.. not there.. ahahahahahah!"

"Come on… We need Carmen to reawaken!" Ren repeated. He listened in amusement as Ann's laughter echoed throughout the room. At the same time, Ann shook her head furiously as her armpits continued to suffer the excessive tickling.

"Grrrrrrrggh… N-NO MORE! Please! Eheheh.. AHAHAHAHAH!" Ann begged. The tickling seemed to increase further as Ren moved his fingers around her body, switching between Ann's armpits and stomach. Ann continued to holler out in laughter, feeling like she was about to pass out from the constant tickle attack Ren forced upon her.

"Wow, Takamaki-san.. I never knew you were this ticklish!" Ren teased her. He decided to show mercy and paused his tickling for a moment. Ren stepped back and stared at his captive. Ann breathed heavily against the cross she was bound to. Her entire body drooped forward as her restrained limbs maintained her spread-out position. Ren crossed his arms and tilted his head, smiling over to Ann. "Well.. Any response from Carmen at all?"

"….No… Not.. not yet." Ann breathed out, still recovering from the tickle attack mere moments ago.

"Hmph… Well seems like I have to try harder. You seem to be enjoying this tickle session we're having with all the laughing you're letting out." Ren teased once more as he playfully wiggled his fingers towards Ann's body.

"Eheheh.. damnit Ren, I-I can't help but laugh, alright? It's just the natural way we react when our bodies get tickled, okay?" Ann tried to explain, suddenly blushing from Ren's teasing.

At first, Ann hated the way she was helpless at the clutches of Ren's tickling. But for whatever reason, that feeling of being unable to calculate Ren's movement began to bring excitement to her. She somehow found it exhilarating by the idea that she was completely immobilized and all she could do was accept the tickle torture against her will.

Ren suddenly seems so different when he has complete control.. And he does it with so much confidence.. I've never seen this side of him before. Ann thought as she loosened up in her restraints. She took a moment to look at her hands and tried to wiggle them out, but was unsuccessful. Man.. He did a real good job keeping me bound.. I can't move, I can't escape. I'm stuck here against my will.. Mmmhm..

Wait.. Was Ann beginning to.. enjoy this?

"Alright… Where should I go next?" Ren began to pace around Ann as he tapped his finger against his chin, planning out his next course of action.

"Oh… come on! J-Just get on with it already.. D-Don't tease me like that.." Ann pleaded as she began to blush. Her heart began to pound harder as she anticipated Ren's next move. Ann attempted to twist her body to look behind her, but the restraints limited her movement once more. Ann breathed heavily as Ren disappeared from sight, seemingly remaining behind the device she was bound to. She began to feel anxious while sweat beads began to slide down from her forehead. "R-Ren? W-What are you planning back there? H-Hello?"

No answer at all.

"Ren?… Uhm.. helloooooooo? Anyone behind me?" Ann echoed out. She sighed and attempted to readjust her body. Suddenly, Ann's plea was answered as Ren swiftly poked her side with both hands, causing her to recoil as she screamed. "GAAH! Ooooooh… You've got to be kidding me with this!"

"You know… These clothes are getting in the way, don't you think so, Ann?" Ren suddenly jumped from behind, causing Ann to yelp as she recoiled her body away from him. Ren grabbed the zipper of her hoodie and began to slide it down slowly.

"Huh? W-Whoah.. Getting a little freaky now, aren't you?" Ann brought up as her faced turned red. She watched Ren unzip her white hoodie, which now exposed the black shirt underneath. She gasped as Ren lifted her shirt up, now exposing her bare stomach. "Oooooh okay… uhm, is it too late that I ask you for mercy right now? Heheh.."

"Sorry Ann, but I'm doing whatever it takes to bring back Carmen." Ren stated.

Oh gosh… He's totally into this! Ann finally confirmed to herself. She continued breathing heavily, turning her head away and closing her eyes as she prepared for the tickle attack soon approaching her belly. For a moment, nothing happened. Out of nowhere, Ann heard the sound of a bottle shaking. In confusion, Ann turned over to Ren and saw a bottle of baby oil in one hand while he ungloved his other hand using his teeth.

Ann's eyes widened in confusion. "WHAAAT!? Where did you get that? A-And what are you gonna do with it?"

"Ohh… I found this with a bunch of other stuff behind the cross you're tied on." Ren nonchalantly said, pouring a generous drop of baby oil onto his hand. "Apparently this stuff makes your skin really sensitive to touch. Very useful for what we're doing today, don't you think?"

"W-Why do you even know these things, Ren-kun?" Ann stuttered.

"School? It was in one of the textbooks I was reading in the library. Education is important, right?"

"Yeah.. sure, whatever." Ann rolled her eyes in disbelief. She inhaled deeply and held her breath as Ren began rubbing the oil around her stomach. Ann's skin began to glisten with oil as her sensitivity increased dramatically. Even the smallest of touches made Ann flinch. This was not going to be fun for Ann. "Seriously, Ren.. I feel like you actually enjoy the idea of torturing me.. Since when did you get so engrossed in this type of pleasure?"

"I-I'm not.. I swear it! L-Listen, once you awaken Carmen, I'll let you out immediately. That's a promise." Ren reminded, his confidence momentarily breaking from Ann's question, much to her amusement. He laid his bare hand upon Ann's stomach as he began to taunt her once again. "Come out, come out, Carmen. Otherwise poor Ann will have to endure even more torture from my mischievous fingers."

"S-Shut up, Amamiya-san! Don't say it like that! Just get it done with!" Ann grunted as she struggled in the device once more. Ren immediately responded by vigorously rubbing his fingers intensely onto Ann's belly, causing her to scream hysterically. Ann shook her entire body furiously as she attempted to escape her bounds, to no success as she continued crying out in agony while Ren showed no mercy to her sensitive stomach. Ren decided to step up his game and began digging into the naval of Ann's belly button, eliciting an intense reaction from Ann as she began to tear up from her eyes. "OHHHH MY GOSSH! AHAHAH! TH-THAT IS SOOOO MUCH WOORSEE! GAAAAHHH! S-STOOOP IT!"

"My goodness, Ann. I feel like I'm about to go deaf from all the shouting coming from your mouth. Let me fix that." Ren said, giving a moment for Ann to catch her breath. Tears now flowed down her face as she couldn't handle any more of the tickling brought upon her.

Out of nowhere, Ren pulled out another item he found behind the device Ann was bound into – a black, leather adjustable strap with a buckle at both ends wrapped around Ren's hands. In the middle of the straps was a red, silicone ball – perfect for fitting into one's mouth.

"No… No! T-That's just soooo weird, Ren! How is that even going to help Carmen wake up?" Ann argued, shifting helplessly in her binds as Ren slowly approached her. Ann gritted her teeth. Just how far was Ren going to take this? Ann's heart began to beat even faster, but she still hadn't felt the presence of Carmen in her yet. "D-Don't I even get a safe word or anything from this stupid tickle torture? H-How am I supposed to say anything with that in my mouth?"

"Sorry Ann, but you're not supposed to say anything. The only freedom you can achieve from this is through the awakening of Carmen." Ren reminded her once more. He gently wrapped the leather straps around Ann's cheeks, locking up the buckles behind her head as he tightened the gag. Ren inserted the silicone ball into Ann's mouth as it fit snugly – which now prevented her from speaking out in retaliation.

"Mmmmfff… Mmmmphmmh!" Ann bit against the silicone ball as she tried to speak, yet the gag hindered her ability to say anything coherent. All she could let out were muffled squeals and grunts as she continued squirming in the device she was bound in.

This was such a weird experience for Ann as that same excitement sprung into her body once more. To feel so utterly helpless – with no chance of escaping this tickle torture brought up a mixture of emotions – fear, anticipation… especially the excitement. Why was she feeling excited? Was this actually… pleasurable to Ann? Is this why she was unable to fully reawaken Carmen? Because deep down Ann was actually… enjoying the fear of being restrained in this intimate act she shared with Ren?

I've never felt this feeling before – what the hell does this even mean? Ann pondered as she began to sweat profusely while she attempted to comprehend her feelings.

This wasn't the type of awakening Ann was hoping for.

"Alright… Time to bring out another toy I found," Ren teased. He took out a single white feather and waved it around in his hand, causing Ann to gasp into her ball gag. She began shaking her head furiously as Ren slowly approached and fondled the feather across Ann's body.

"Mmmmmph! Hhhggggghhh!" Ann could only squeal in protest as Ren began to tease her, sweeping the feather down to her thighs and began tickling down below. Even with the cover of her red tights, Ann felt the feather lightly brush upon her skin as she giggled into her ball gag at the gentle tickle. "Gggggrrggh! Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!"

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Ren continued to play around, bringing the feather back up to her oily stomach and brushed it around her naval area, causing Ann to react intensely once more as she laughed loudly. Finally giving mercy once more, Ren dropped the feather as it gently floated onto the floor.

O-Okay.. What other tricks do you have for me now, Ren-kun? Ann thought as she watched Ren rub his chin, deep into thought on his next plan.

"You know, I find it annoying that you're able to see where I'm going to tickle you next. It just ruins the surprise on what I want to do to you, Ann." Ren said. He sifted through his pockets once more and took out a black handkerchief – another accessory granted to him from behind the torture device. "I'm sure you've heard of the saying – Fear of the unseen – correct? Well, I'm about to take this to a whole other level."

"Hgnnnnngh! Slrrrrrrgggh!" Ann tried to speak through her ball gag, but could only release a muffled slurp in her mouth as it began to build up with saliva. She helplessly watched as Ren took the handkerchief and wrapped it around Ann's eyes, using it as a blindfold as he tied it around her head. Darkness now covered her vision as she was unable to see where Ren would tickle her next.

I can't move.. I can't speak.. I can't see.. I should feel afraid – but yet I feel so… at peace. Ann thought. The sudden feeling of having so much control being slowly taken away from her caused Ann to feel excited again. She couldn't do anything at all. Ann was helpless. In all other cases, she'd be completely against this type of action with anyone.

But not with Ren – she felt comfortable knowing that she was doing this with someone she truly trusted..

Suddenly, she heard Ren kneel down to her feet and began to unbuckle one of the restraints, much to Ann's surprise. Was Ren suddenly releasing her? Why now? At first, Ann was relieved that she was able to move her foot out freely, but that feeling soon went away when she felt Ren begin to untie her boot.

Oh no… Nononononono – he's not going for my feet, is he? Ann thought in fear, biting down harder onto her ball gag as she felt Ren slip off her boot and gently place it on the ground. Fortunately, her feet weren't completely bare as she wore her red tights on, meaning that Ren wouldn't be able to oil up her feet. But still – to have her feet tickled? Ann couldn't handle her upper body – let alone her precious feet!

"You're really squirming your toes around now, huh? Must not like where this is going, eh?" Ren taunted as Ann shifted in her bounds.

All Ann could muster up was distraught moan through her ball gag as she tried to shake her feet from Ren's grasp. He ended up tightening his grip around Ann's ankles. "Sorry Ann, but we made a deal – you have to awaken Carmen inside of you. I'll be honest - this whole tickling situation actually hurts me more than you."

Oh please! I know you've been enjoying this the entire time, Ren-kun! Don't hide it! Ann thought.

Ren began to slowly stroke a finger across the soles of Ann's foot, causing her breathing to intensify as she tried not to react. Ann embraced herself for the on-coming tickle attack upon her feet. Soon, Ren immediately went all-out as he dug his fingernails into the Ann's soles and between her toes, causing Ann to release muffled screams while she teared up once more at the tickle torture cast upon her.

As she continued laughing hysterically, Ann began to salivate around her gag, coating the silicone ball in her own spit to the point where it began dripping off the object.

"Making a mess now, it seems? Looks like I'll need to punish you even more!" Ren taunted. He suddenly crawled his fingers up Ann's leg as he began tickling her calves and thighs. Ann began banging her back against the device she was bound in, pleading in her mind for Ren to let her go as she could no longer endure this extreme tickling.

"Mmmmhmmfff! Mmmmmmhhmm!" Ann growled. Her heart raced as a mixture of emotions fueled throughout her body. Ann couldn't figure out if she was liking this sense of struggle, or if she was simply entranced in the moment with Ren.

This whole time, we were supposed to reawaken Carmen – how did it end up escalating to this point where both of us seem to… enjoy this sick sense of pleasure?

"So… Anything from Carmen yet?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow through his mask. He took a step back, gazing at his current work. Ann's entire body limped in exhaustion within her binds – her stomach remaining exposed as it was covered in oil, while drool began dripping down her chin and the blindfold still wrapped around her eyes.

"Mmmm..." Ann moaned, feeling exhausted from the tickle torture she endured the entire time. She ended up making slurping noises from behind her ball gag as she struggled in the torture device. Ann began shaking her head as she attempted to remove the gag and blindfold off. "Hhnnnngh...Mmmmffff!"

"Sorry – I can barely hear you with that thing on. Hold on." Ren walked up to her and gently removed the ball gag – drool dripped out from Ann's mouth as she took a moment to catch her breath. Ren then proceeded to unwrap the blindfold off Ann's eyes as he used it to wipe away the excessive sweat, tears and drool falling from her chin. Ren noted the calm expression on Ann's face after all the extensive tickle torture he'd done on her. "Ann.. Is it working? Do you feel any semblance of Carmen reawakening in you?"

"Please.. keep going, Ren.." Ann stated.

"What?" Ren asked with a confused look.

"I know… We agreed.. That this was to reawaken Carmen.. But I feel that this has awakened something else… inside of me." Ann breathed out as she blushed. She took a moment to look away from Ren, before confessing her feelings. "Ren.. the way you took control over the entire situation – how you were so sure of your actions to elicit a response from me. I.. found it so arousing.. You displayed such balance between domination and gentleness.. Ren.. Please… Keep tickling me.. I want to feel more of that intensity with you.. To feel.. helpless in your arms."

Ren took a step back and shook his head, at first denying Ann's words. "No… This was never the plan.. I intended to help you awaken Carmen.. I only acted that way in hopes to intimidate your soul for a common purpose… And now you're saying.. you like what I've been doing to you? T-This is not the type of person I believed you to be!"

"Dammit, Ren! This is still my decision! I want you to tickle me senselessly! Is that too much to ask?" Ann yelled at him, banging her body against the torture device. She began to blush even more at her own reaction. What kind of awakened soul was now present upon her? This desire to be tickled into submission – to let go of all control to the one person she admired.

Maybe this was less about Ann's enjoyment – and more on the connection she was building with the man she secretly desired – Ren Amamiya.

Suddenly, Ren walked up and slammed a fist against the cross – much to Ann's surprise as she found herself close face-to-face with him. Their lips were only mere inches away from contact to one another as they both breathed heavily. Ren paused for a moment, before making a statement that was music to Ann's ears.

"Whatever you desire."

To Ann's pleasant surprise, Ren began to scatter kisses upon her neck and shoulder – the sensation elicited a whole new level of tickling. Ann bit her lip as she giggled, enjoying the feeling of Ren's mouth nibbling around her tender skin.

"Mmmhmm! Yes.. Ren… Heheh.. Keep going.." Ann pleaded.

There was no turning back – Ann had given permission for Ren to do anything to her as she was tied up under his control. This new sense of trust she laid between them created a whole new dynamic in their relationship.

"Tickle me, Ren.. Tickle me until I pass out.. Tickle me until I can't handle it anymore!" Ann whispered.

"Be careful for what you wish for.." Ren warned.

Suddenly. Ren began an all-out tickle attack, digging his fingers into Ann's side once more. Ann struggled in her binds as she screamed in laughter. Ren's fingers took a trip all around Ann's body – gently caressing his fingers within her armpits, before slowly making his way down to her exposed stomach. Ann felt her abs beginning to throb in pain as her body continually slammed against the cross. All this laughing became a workout for her as she began to sweat even more from the excessive squirming in her binds.

"AAAAHHAHAHH! AHHHHAH GAAGHH!" Ann laughed as she twisted and jerked all around. There was no way for her to escape this. Ren would show absolutely no mercy for Ann this time around. He continued moving down, tickling between her thighs as Ann bent her head back and began moaning in pleasure while she laughed maniacally - a wide smile now plastered upon her face. "Ooooooooh! HAHAHAHAHAHH!"

_"**I am thou, thou art I.." **_the familiar voice of Carmen echoed.

"GAAAAAAHH!" Ann's laughing suddenly shifted into horrific screams as her entire body seethed into pain. Her head began throbbing uncontrollably – yet Ann was unable to do anything as she was bound up, meaning that all she could do was endure this different type of torture now befalling upon her.

"A-Ann?" Ren took a step back and realized that her Persona was now reawakening. He watched as Ann now struggled against the tremendous pain associated with the ritual.

_"**Thou hast let thy Trickster control her.. Forging a bond of deep pleasure, trust and intimacy one cannot find elsewhere.." **_Carmen's voice erupted in her mind. _**"Now.. break free of thy chains of hinderance.. And fully express your desire and love!"**_

The metallic restraints that bound up Ann disappeared in blue flames as her body fell from the X-cross. Ann kneeled for a moment and stared back up – now masked in her iconic Panther outfit.

"I hear you again, Carmen.." Ann whispered. With elegance, Ann ripped the mask off from her face as blood spewed out from underneath. Blue flames encircled her as Carmen appeared above her in newfound strength.

_"**My.. my.. it's a pleasure to be back.. Did you have fun with your little teasing Trickster..?" **_Carmen commented, staring down to Ren as he gulped and nervously tugged away at his collar shirt.

"Uhh… So is that it for us now..?" Ren asked in a sudden sheepish tone. He found himself wrapped into Ann's whip as she dragged him over to her. Ann dipped Ren's body down in her arm and laid a passionate kiss onto his lips.

"You're mine now, Ren Amamiya." Ann expressed. She gave a wink him while playfully poking at Ren's side to give him a taste of his own medicine. Ren chuckled at the slight sensation of being tickled. Ann rolled her eyes. "Pssh! You thought that was bad? Imagine being in my position where I couldn't do anything to defend myself from your sadistic tickling!"

"Okay okay! I get your point!" Ren commented as he stood up and regained his composure. "I gotta admit though, you must be really strong-willed now after enduring the tickle torture that I put you through."

Ann sighed. She wrapped an arm around Ren's shoulder and teased him with a wink while running her fingers up his chest. "Don't worry.. we can continue our little fun and games when we get back home. Maybe this time, we'll switch roles."

She suddenly thrusted her whip against the floor in a dominating manner, much to Ren's excitement as he wrapped an arm around her lower hip, embracing Ann against his body while a mischievous smile grew on his face.

"Whatever you desire, Ann Takamaki.."

.

..

...

**\- The End -**

* * *

_A/N: May possibly expand upon this idea. It's an interesting concept to explore with Ren and Ann ;)_

_If you're wanting to read more Shuann content, please feel free to check up my current long-fic, "**Persona 5: The Bond That Makes Us One**" - a story about the growing relationship of Ren and Ann post-game through Morgana's perspective. And on Shuann week, starting from July 1 -7, I'll be posting a new mini-series called "**Captured Memories: A Shuann Week Special**" depicting Ren and Ann's relationship in an AU perspective. Throughout that one week, a new chapter will be posted everyday relating to a specific prompt/idea which includes:_

_\- Meeting / Reunion_  
_\- Touch / Kiss_  
_\- Sweets / Coffee_  
_\- Beach / Ocean_  
_\- Late Evening / Early Morning_  
_\- Future_  
_\- Free Day / Finale_

Thanks for reading! Have a good day :)

* * *

_~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment usage only. The sol property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co., and SEGA ~_


End file.
